DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The success of research studies in any human disease, but particularly Alzheimer?s disease (AD) is critically dependent on the collection, generation, management, analysis, and interpretation of large, varied, and detailed data sets. The overall goal of the Data Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) is to empower Alzheimer disease researchers to acquire, manage, analyze, and interpret their data. We will leverage existing institutional resources and customize them for the Cleveland Alzheimer?s Disease Center (CADRC). We will also make the necessary expertise available to efficiently analyze these data and interpret the results. This goal will be accomplished through three specific aims. Specific Aim 1 is to provide a comprehensive database system for the collection, aggregation, and management of the relevant data. We will leverage the infrastructure of the Institute for Computational Biology (ICB), a Cleveland-wide initiative that encompasses the collaborating institutions of the CADRC. The ICB has developed a safe and secure computational environment for data capture and management available to all the participating institutions (the SHED [Safely Held Electronic Data] data management system). The SHED uses a tier III secure computational environment along with both computational and policy access and privacy controls. The system easily integrates a wide variety of data formats and provides methods for participant and sample tracking for longitudinal studies. Comprehensive training for CADRC personnel will be provided. Specific Aim 2 is to enable and encourage interactivity with the other cores, investigators, and external databases. Through the efforts of the ICB (Dr. Haines, Director) we already have institutional agreements to capture and share electronic data through the SHED. All investigators and staff across the CADRC institutions already are or will be provided controlled access to the SHED. We have already outlined avenues for interacting with each of the core activities within the CADRC, along with promoting interactions with external databases and users such as the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) and the Alzheimer?s Disease Genetics Consortium (ADGC). Specific Aim 3 is to provide biostatistical and data analysis support to the CADRC. Biostatistical, genomic, clinical, and imaging data analysis expertise will be provided primarily by Drs. Li and Tatsuoka who have many years of experience in providing these services. Dr. Haines will provide study design, genomic, and data mining analysis expertise, having numerous years of such experience in Alzheimer disease and other neurodegenerative disorders. Substantial technical support will be provided by a master?s level analyst. The DMSC is well positioned to accommodate the data management and data analysis needs of the CADRC, its investigators, and the broader Alzheimer?s disease research community.